Toxicity
Start Toxicity (zs_trace) or Wound of Vital Poison is the first Zombie Scenario 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. Background One year after the Lost City incident. Inside the helicopter flying over Caribbean Sea sky. Hello~ brave LS team! I'm Senior Researcher Soy from Aegis Institute, you guys can start entering the operation area. As you know, the power of the zombies has been weaken after the Lost City incident. However, we do not know whether Dr. Rex is developing another batch of zombies. Hence, our goal for this, is to find clues on Dr. Rex. I'll provide more information about the operation area. Good luck guys! The communication from Aegis laboratory has ended and an order to proceed has been given by the captain of LS team. Team Alpha started to parachute and soon after, an unknown sound can been heard from the jungle. Overview This map is pursuit-type map and runs for exactly 2 rounds, similar to Last Clue and Dead End. After successfully defeating the new reptilian boss, Dione, players will receive Dione Pursuit Diary No.1. During the event, if they have obtained at least 1000 zombie kills before the round ends, they will receive the AK-47 60R for one use only (void if the player leaves the room with a penalty) which this process could be repeated daily. Transcripts LEGEND: Blue transcripts are speeches from Soy. //Introduction #''This is Alpha team. Everyone have reached the drop point?'' #''OK, Bravo and Charlie will make a detour to enter. Over.'' #''Ah! Can you hear me? I am Soy, a senior researcher in Aegis laboratory.'' #''You guys are urgently dispatched to the place to find ingredients that were used by Dr. Rex in the past.'' #''I don’t think there is a big danger but some other groups are aiming on this facility as well, so please be careful!'' //Tips #''Tip: Press E keyboard button at switch to open the door.'' #''Tip: There are obstacles in the map which can be destroyed. You can obtain a certain amount of dollar by attacking the obstacle.'' #''Tip: Supply point is available in the map to allow you to rearrange your weapon by spending. Please check the shop indication.'' //First move #''We’ll dash into Alpha team’s operation area.'' #''The road is blocked as the tunnel indicated in the operation map has been destroyed. We’ll make a detour.'' #''The Zombies are here! We are attacked in every direction! Alpha team, please move to the safety area!'' #''Isn't zombies annihilated after the Lost City incident?! We need backup!'' #''This is Bravo. I am looking for drop point! Move to the warehouse area!'' //Event 1 #''Switch does not work. Destroy it with force!'' #''We've entered the computer room. We’ll send you data related with the facility.'' #''This place is surrounded by zombies! Bravo and Charlie teams will find another landing point!'' #''Continue to move forward! The Zombies are following us!'' #''Please be careful! We've detected a strong host zombie presence!'' #''There is a way to make a detour by using the basement passage. Destroy the steel door to enter!'' #''Use this dynamite to open the way! Activate dynamite’s detonator!'' #''The dynamite has not exploded! Destroy it with your fire power!'' #''Now, the distance from the route to the drop point is reduced. We are moving to the landing point through the narrow passage!'' //Black Hawk Down #''This is Bravo team! We are being attacked by unknown enemy! Mayday! Mayday!'' #''Bravo team is in need of help! We’ll make an emergency landing! Arrrrrgh!'' #''Oh my god.. This is a terrible scene.. I think we should double up our movement and get out from here! We will request for support from the laboratory!'' //Dione Discovery #''This is really horrible. At least Alpha team should have escaped! We’ll send a rescue helicopter, so destroy the hangar door as fast as you can!'' #''I've never expected such things to happen. This is a mistake.. I’ll start planning to escape!'' #''You can see a tunnel towards the exit if you continue to move on! The rescue helicopter has arrived!'' #''We can secure entrance from drop point by using the dynamite! Keep your spirit high!'' #''We've finally survived.. It is shocking to see the amount of Rex’s zombies remaining after the war..'' #''We've secured landing point for the helicopter! Umm? What is this sound? Faster, show me the image!'' #''That is..?! Siege Type? No, that is still unstable! Maybe that is..? Is that Prototype Dione?!'' #''I think it’s still under unstable status, however, it looks very dangerous! Defeat it fast!'' #''Oops! It is calling for the zombies! I guess those zombies are listening to his order!'' //Dione Battle #''This sound.. Dione is collecting the poison, run away!'' #''Please be careful of the floor! That is a tentacle attack from Dione!'' #''Be careful! The strong tentacle attack is coming!'' #''Dione is collecting the poison again, run away!'' #''It seems like tentacle attack is happening again! Please watch for the sign of the floor carefully!'' #''This sound is..?! Dione is collecting the poison! Get out of his sight!'' #''His movement has become faster and stronger than before. Be careful!'' #''I’ve found Dione’s weakness point! Aim his chest!'' //Dione Escape #''Fine! He looks exhausted! I think we might be able to capture him!'' #''Don’t put down your guard, everyone! This is not the end! Stay far away!'' #''Ah! It ran away.. It’s miracle that it still survive. I think we should find a solution as fast as possible.'' Events Singapore/Malaysia This map was released alongside the resale of Skull-9 on August 29, 2012. Playing this map will attain 100% Bonus EXP and Points. Indonesia This map was released alongside Skull-3 on September 12, 2012. Playing this map will attain 100% Bonus EXP and Points. Thailand This map was released alongside Skull-9 and the resale of Skull-7 on 1 August 2013. Playing this map will attain 100% Bonus EXP and Points. Tactics *There are several spots which have large rocks in this map, where the player is able to climb onto. If he/she stands above the rock the zombies will be unable to damage the player for a while. *When fighting Dione, it is recommended to use Balrog-5 , Skull-7, AT4-CS, Balrog-XI, Skull-5 and Thunderbolt as they can deal a huge damage. *Avoid Dione's poison as it deals moderate to high damage, slows down the victim's movement and decreases 30 to 50 of your health points every second. *Further information and tactics when facing Dione can be found here. *It is highly recommended not to blow up the wall of rocks when you are about to destroy the last barrier, as it will spawn more zombies than usual. Gallery loadingbg_zs_trace.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs trace new.png|Ditto, new Tooltip_trace.png|Singapore/Malaysia tooltip zs_trace_20120831_2029250.jpg|In-game screenshot gerrad.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Toxicity_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1347071852_toxicity-2.jpg|Official screenshot 1347071831_toxicity-1.jpg|Ditto toxicitywall.jpg|Korea wallpaper txctycp.jpg|China poster txctycp2.jpg|Ditto Starting to the stage Starting briefing Black Hawk crash How many times have you beat this map? 0 1 ~ 5 6 ~ 25 26 ~ 99 100+ (I have got the medal!) ^_^ Trivia *This map is based on Airstrip map. *Musics in this map were taken from Alamo mission from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *This map has many cartons of bullets but it is unusable for players. *Despite that the Skull-7 is an Anti-Zombie weapon, it only deals mediocre damage to Dione. *Strangely enough, the AT4-CS deals a massive damage per shot even though it is an anti-material weapon, not an anti-zombie weapon. *On the part where Bravo Team sent an emergency radio call (about emergency landing), there were some death voice before the helicopter crashed. Some of the death voice are actually from the Spy and Sniper's voice from Team Fortress 2. *This is the only map in Zombie Scenario where the boss does not die after boss round has ended. Dione was just wounded and he escaped successfully. See also Zombie Scenario: Season 2: *Chapter One: Toxicity *Chapter Two: Culvert *Chapter Three: Decoy *Final Chapter: Angra Nest id: Toxicity Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps